1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibration proofing support structure for an engine of a vehicle, and more particularly to a vibration proofing support structure for an engine of a vehicle, provided at the left and right outer side portions thereof with main frames between which an engine is positioned, and capable of substantially preventing the vibrations of the engine from being transmitted to the main frames, and from causing the main frames to be forcibly twisted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known vibration proofing support structures for an engine include support structures disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 100019/1984 and 81816/1986.
In such conventional support structures, rubber vibration isolators are provided at both side portions thereof which are in front of and at the back of an engine, and the engine is set on main frames via these rubber vibration isolators. Therefore, when the engine is vibrated, the main frames are moved back and forth in accordance with the vibratory movements of the engine.
In these conventional vibration proofing support structures, the main frames are moved with the engine due to the vibrations of the latter. Accordingly, the main frames tend to be moved constantly, and, conversely speaking, it is difficult to prevent the vibrations of the main frames from occurring.